Jojo bizarre adventure smoke on the town
by Gris786
Summary: Esta historia toma lugar en el año 2001,en Buenos Aires,Argentina, y cuenta lo sucedido luego de que un meteorito,recientemente adquirido por el Planetario Galileo Galilei ,causa una misteriosa enfermedad a un grupo de personas.
1. Prologo(aclaraciones)

Hola a todos.Esto es solo un fanfic hecho por diversion y sin fines de lucro(obviamente).

Antes de empezar con el fanfic quisiera aclarar algunas cosas:

1-Lo que este puesto entre corchetes"]"son acciones de los personajes, descripciones o narraciones.

2-lo que este entre paréntesis"()" son pensamientos de los personajes.

3-la primera letra o las primeras letras del nombre de un personaje seguida de dos puntos (por ejemplo "A:") son para poner los diálogos y pensamientos de un personaje(no creo que este punto necesite demasiada explicación).

Terminadas las aclaraciones, quisiera dar una pequeña descripción física de cada personaje(se van a ir agregando nuevas si surgen nuevos personajes)

Nombre:Raúl Gomez

Edad:21 años [pero se ve de 25]

Pelo:castaño,con rulos,y un poco largo

ojos:marrónes

piel:trigueña

Altura: 178 cm

Contextura física:Delgado,un poco músculoso pero con una pequeña pansa cervezera.

Vestimenta normal: camiza de jean azul,con botones con forma de símbolo de amor y paz;remera negra con el dibujo de un corazón dorado gigante ,de aspecto metálico y maltratado,en el frente;y pantalones jeans negros,con algunas rasgaduras y un collar de metal con un adorno con forma de una botella de cerveza.

Nombré:Maria Moura

Edad:18 años

Pelo: castaño,lacio y largo,hacia atrás con una colita

Ojos: negros

Piel:bronceada[con un tono naranja]

Altura:170 cm

Contextura física:obesa

Pero con hombros anchos;un poco musculosa; extremidades largas al igual que sus manos y dedos;pechos entre Copa b y c;ojos algo pequeños y boca fina

Vestimenta normal:pantalón largo de gimnasia,de color gris;remera de color azul oscuro,negro,blanco y gris;y l una larga campera de cuero negro que le llega hasta los muslos,dando la impresión de ser una gabardina.

Nombre:Benjamín Levingstone

Edad:27 años [se ve muy joven]

Pelo: rubio,lacio,rapado a los costados y atrás, largo arriba,con el flequillo hacia atrás

Ojos:verdes

Piel: blanca

Altura:182 cm

Contextura física: delgado,con músculos marcados[pero no los abdominales]

Vestimenta normal:bufanda, corta, de lana roja oscura;jeans chupines azules oscuros;y una campera de tela,con botones con forma de estrella,mangas beige y torso azul,con dos pequeñas medialunas a los costados del centro,y el dibujo del sombrero de un bufón hecho con hilo,del mismo color de la tela,en la parte izquierda de su pecho.

Disfruten del fanfic si es de su agrado,comenten si ven alguna falta de ortografía(alguna de las,seguramente,varias) y ,lo más importante, comenten que les parecio,en que puedo mejorar y si quieren que lo siga o si quieren que lo borré por ser una abominación en contra de jojo(agradecería que lo hagan sin insultos)


	2. Capitulo 1

[Raúl,cumpliendo su trabajo de chofer,lleva a un grupo escolar a una salida al planetario Galileo Galilei,un viaje de una hora desde la escuela.

El día era soleado,la hora era las 12 pm y sólo faltaban 30 minutos para llegar a destino]

R[maneja el colectivo mientras fuma un cigarro de alguna marca de baja calidad.Cuando casi solo queda la parte amarilla,tira el cigarro por la ventana abierta a su lado]

R:a alguno le interesa las cosas del espacio y todo eso?

L: [le da una mirada sería al chofer cuando lo ve tirar el cigarro]

Pr:a mi un poco.

A mi hijo es el que le interesa más esas cosas.Habla todo el día de los planetas y el espacio y la energía oscura

R:viene con nosotros el chiquito,profe?

Pr: no,esta en casa.Tiene 11

R:se va a querer morir.

Vi en el noticiero que trajeron un nuevo meteorito

Para exhibirlo

[Pone un cd en la radio y empieza a sonar la canción "Tratame suavemente"de soda estéreo]

R: le vas a llevar algún recuerdo o alguna boludes?

Pr: más que una foto no se si podamos conseguir

R:tengo un amigo en el planetario.Capaz que Te consigo un pedazo del meteoro.

Pr: ay, encerio!?gracias!, encerio muchas gracias.Se va a re emocionar

R:"Te comportas de acuerdo a lo que te dicta cada momento"[cantando la letra de la canción]

M:De en serio podría conseguir un pedazo del meteorito?

R: casi seguro que si.Por qué?

M:ya sé que soy una desconocida pero...me serviría mucho Para un trabajo de la escuela

R: dale.No hay drama pero...

[Le hace señas de que guarde silencio]calladita,bueno?

M: si,yo me callo

[Finalmente cuando llegan al planetario]

Guia:y vamos por acá

Alguno sabe cuando se fundó planetario?

Alumno:El 5 de abril de 1958!

G:les hicieron estudiar antes de venir,eh?.Pero enrrealidad la historia del planetario comienza un poco antes en 1958 por un concejal llamado Luis Peña Fuente,uno de esos locos qué hacen que la ciudad crezca.y por el secretario de cultura del municipio,Aldo Cocoa,que le encantaba la astronomía y ver los planetas, que se pregunto "por que no habrá un planetario aca como los de Europa!?"

M: (que raro tratando imitar a europa..)

G: La construcción del planetario estuvo a cargo del arquitecto Enrique Jan.

Y un dato que capaz que no sabían es que si bien el planetario se abre al público en 1968 , como dijo el amigo,su primera función fue un poco antes,el 13 de junio de 1967,para los alumnos de la escuela número 1 de Banfield y los del colegio"Santa Unión de los sagrados corazones"

R[le hace señas a Maria y la profesora para que lo sigan]

M: [lo ve y procede a seguirlo,sin cambiar su mirada sería en ningún momento]

R:mi amigo lo consiguió. justo un pequeño pedazo se rompió mientras lo descargaban,hoy a la mañana.Y el no puede venderlo ni quedarselo porque revisan a los empleados.

[Extiende su mano y se los muestra.Un pedazo de roca o metal del tamaño de una uña]

Pero es uno solamente.Elijan ustedes qué hacer

M:pucha,y que hacemos?...[cuando oye lo ultimo dice rápidamente]piedra papel o tijeras ,O pulseada?

Pr:eh...??

R:No seas tan bolas tristes...Creo que la puedo partir al medio y listo

[Comienza a hacer fuerza y termina haciéndose un corte en el dedo]

Ah...

[agarrandose el dedo]

M: (que estúpido...)

R:bueno,no se puede,

Elijan ustedes

M:..[agarra rápido el pedazo de meteoro y corre)

R:Que cagada...si tuviera las herramientas...

R: qué chica...

Pr:dejala.

Le llevó una foto o un recuerdo a mi hijo

R: bueno

(no es mi problema tampoco.

Es un viaje escolar.ya van a volver a verse)[se va al baño

a lavarse la cortadura,de la cual sale bastante sangre]...[permanece estoico mientras se seca y se quema la lastimadura con su cigarro](duele...)

[aprieta los dientes,sale del baño y se dirige a donde está el grupo de alumnos oyendo al guía.

Toma las llaves de su bolsillo y las sostiene como si fueran un cigarro]

[Al otro día Raúl es ingresado al hospital,con 40 grados de fiebre y alucinaciones, junto a otras varias personas con los mismos síntomas,de las cuales 5 mueren en los primeros días.Los noticieros llamaron a esta enfermedad"la fiebre fantasma" porque no se sabía nada sobre ella y no se sabía nada de lo que la causaba.

Raúl casi fue uno de los que no lo logran ,pero milagrosamente,tal como la fiebre apareció,desaparecio]

R:a la noche no daba más.

Pensé que era dolor por tantas horas de viaje.[hablando en una entrevista de un noticiero]

Me parecía raro porque no me pasaba nunca y viajó mucho más,normalmente.

Me tomé unos calmantes y me acosté.Al otro día no me podía ni moveer

[Raúl volvió a su día a día normal pero no era el mismo después de curarse de esa enfermedad.Algo en el cambio...No,DESPERTÓ]

[Una semana luego de la entrevista]

R[camina hacia su casa,luego de salir de un kiosco, hasta que se oyen unos gritos no muy altos y unos quejidos.mira a un costado, sobre su hombro,con rostro serio. parado recto y con pulgares en los bolsillos del pantalón,con la cadera un poco hacia la derecha]

Stand[detrás de él, a un costado]

R[ve que le están robando a un estudiante en la esquina.Le tira una lata de pepsi,que llevaba en la mano,al ladrón]

S[la golpea]

E[casi llorando por los nervios]

J: quedat pillo o te pgo un corchaso[apuntándole con una pistola]

[La lata le explota al chocar contra su cabeza,provocando que el aluminio le haga algunos cortes y e cae desmayado)

M[apollado contra la pared, cubierto de gaseosa,al igual que el ladrón]

R:(voy a tener que comprar otra coca para el fernet...)

[Pero Raúl no fue el único que recibió un extraño poder.Todos los que tocaron el meteorito y se hirieron con él ,recibieron este o por ejemplo...]

[Unas semanas atrás]

M[después de correr varias varias cuadras]ya estoy lejos... Bastante [empieza a descansar un poco ]

La puta madre... Sangre... Parece que me corté con el pedacito de meteoro cuando lo apreté de los nervios...

Pero lo necesitaba

[A la noche.en su casa]

M[muy enferma,sentada frente a su escritorio con varias guías,el pedazo de meteorito y las notas de algún compañero,haciendo a duras penas el trabajo para la escuela]

Van a pensar que otra vez es mentira si no lo termino...

[Esa noche y los días siguientes su suerte fue la misma que Raúl.]

[Dos semanas después.En la secundaria]

By: [tirándole varias cosas y ninguna le da]

M: [sigue escribiendo sin darse cuenta hasta que una goma golpea una silla cercana a ella y se da vuelta para mirarlo]

By: [enojado le tira un sacapuntas de metal liviano]

Stand: [lo atrapa rápidamente y se lo tira devuelta,bajandole 3 dientes]

By: La re concha de la lora!. Hija de re mil puta! [Se levanta]

M[comienza a correr por una mezcla entre instinto,miedo y confusion.C osa que,a los ojos de su agresor,confirmo su culpabilidad.]

[Su escape no dura mucho ya que mientras corría asustada choco contra otra chica y los matones la rodearon]

M[se encuentra muy asustada,sabe lo que está por venir.no es la primera vez...]

By: ahora sí hija de puta. yo te bajo los dientes!

[La intenta golpear

Mientras las otras tres se quedan mirando]

S: [pasa de manera fugaz y para el golpe]

By:..qué?.ayúdenme forras

[Casi grita,Con un tono de enojó y confusión]

[Ellas también lo intentan pero pasa lo mismo]

S: [le lanza todo lo que tiene cerca a la principal agresora ]

By[cae desmallado,con algunos cortes y con varios moretones]

[Las otras 3 huyen asustadas]

M[se saca las manos de la cabeza]...

Toma hija de re mil puta!

[Mira hacia su agresora para ver si se levanta]

[Maria se encontraba muy asustada y confundida no sabia lo qué acababa de pasar.Y antes de que pudiera salir de su aturdimiento,el mismo profesor que nunca la defendió,la ve y la lleva a dirección]

[Mientras.En un supermercado recientemente abierto]

[12:30 pm]

B[Revisa las etiquetas de dos bolsas de pan,de distinta marca]...[se pone a pesar una en cada mano]...

(se suponía que venír a este nuevo súper iba a ser algo sin mayores consecuencias y hasta divertido.pero...)

[Dos etiquetas salen de la palma de su mano y pone una en cada bolsa.Inmediantamente aparece toda la información nutricional de ambos panes y también una descripción de los efectos que causarán para ser ingeridos]

(el contenido calórico está mal!!!)[pone una cara que mezcla seriedad,sorpresa y enojo]

(y no solo es eso sino que también...)

[Saca una mini balansa de su bolsillo y los pesa](los pesos también son errados!!!)

[Sus ojos están más abiertos que antes y su rostro ahora es de puro miedo e incertidumbre]

(si camino a otra tienda voy a gastar más calorías de las que consumo y voy a tener que calcular el nivel exacto de calorías extras que voy a necesitar para recuperar lo que perdí,además de tener que distribuirlo entre las 4 comidas del día... pero si compro en este súper voy a tener que agregar más carbohidratos y azúcares para darme energía y proteínas para quemar el excedente!)...(qué hago!?!?!?)

[Mientras tanto]

R[aprovecha el tiempo antes de que venga la policía para usar su stand para revisar al ladrón,luego procede a poner su documento en el bolsillo en el que lleva la plata el ladrón y para cambiar sus viejas zapatillas con las nuevas del ladrón]

R: plata pa'l tinto y altas llantas,gato[en tono de burla]

(mientras tanto)

M: Pero...señor Jorge... Le digo que no se qué pasó... Dije eso porque siempre me molesta.se lo dije varias veces..

J: silencio.ya me contaron todo,

Vos siempre con excusas

M: pero Jorge...

J: soy tu director referite a mí como es debido

M: perdón señor director...Pero le digo que yo...

J: silencio.ya está,voy a hablar con tus papás,

No podés seguir así

M: es la primera vez...Nunca es culpa mía...de en serio...

J: silencio! .Ahora retirarte, te podés ir a tu casa

M: (porque siempre me pasan estas cosas?...Esa forra siempre me jode y yo nunca hago nada)

M: [camina hasta casi salir de la escuela]

By: te tengo hija de puta! [la agarra del cuello y las otras 3 salen de sus escondites para empezar a golpearla entré todas por varios minutos]

M[llega a su casa después de un rato]

Má: [la ve y se tapa la boca sorprendida y la abraza]

M: [se pone a llorar y se quedan en silencio por un rato]

Má[la lleva a la sala y comienza a coserle el párpado y a ponerle pervino.todo esto en absoluto silencio,como si no hubiera pasado nada o, mejor dicho, como si fuera natural]

[Un tiempo después.en él nuevo supermercado]

[5:00 pm]

B[sale del supermercado

con una bolsa con las dos marcas de panes]

Dr: Que raro...no estás comiendo pan casero salvado con 9 tipos distintos de cereales y hecho con 3 tipos diferentes de harina

[Apollada en el auto de Benjamín]

Me das un pedacito ?

B: [le da dos pedazos,

Uno de cada marca]

Dr: gracias.Otra vez no comi...Estube trabajando hasta tarde.Vos cómo vas con las cosas del trabajo ?

B:bien.bueno,igual que vos enrrealidad,pocos avances

Dr: bueno te traígo noticias

Nuevos casos de lo ocurrido en Japón y Egipto

B: usuarios stands?En donde???

Dr: acá,en este lindo país.que suerte,más Como vos y encima cerquita [sarcasmo]

B[se sube al auto rápidamente]

Dr: me llevas no ?

B:Vamos a buscarlos[le abre la puerta]

Dr:gracias.si, vamos.

Tengo algunos datos útiles

B:Por fin haces algo útil

Dr: lo mismo digo

B:tss..[sonrrie]

Vamos,loca

[pisa el acelerador y comienza a ir a 30 km,el límite permitido de velocidad en esa calle]

Dr: [mira el velocímetro]

Vas justo justo en 30

B:ya se,se manejar adiferencia de las mujeres

Dr: yo Manejo re bien

B[se ríe y frena bruscamente en la señal de pare,lo cual provoca una pequeña sacudida]

Dr: tan de una...?[luego de recuperarse nota el cartel que está enfrente]

Qué haces?...

B: hay que parar[mira a los costados dos veces y sigue conduciendo]

Dr: sos un ciudadano ejemplar en un país mal ejemplo

B:no me interesa seguir las leyes.Sólo lo hago para evitar accidentes

Dr: eso está perfecto

B: porque una de las mayores causas de muerte en este país son los choques

Dr: creo que la segunda mayor

B:y suponiendo que quedase vivo, las cárceles son tan insalubres y descuidadas que los presos no duran sanos,fisica y mentalmente hablando, ni una semana.Asi que sería morir de cualquier forma,

Tanto si sobrevivo al choque como si muriera en él

Dr: tenes que tener cuidado con todo,pero... nunca oíste la frase "el que no arriesga nada no gana nada"?

B:(se queda callado y parece ignorarla por todo lo que queda del viaje)

Dr: mmm (otra vez).

[Stand name:?

Stand máster: Raúl Gomes

Apariencia: un hombre delgado;sin pelo;de cuerpo completamente negro y metálico,con agujeros en algunas partes y que parece un poco maltratado.lleva un pequeño fedora negro en la cabeza ,culla sombra le tapa los ojos;con una sonrisa que no muestra los dientes. Varios pequeños símbolos de amor y paz, de color plata,debajo de su cuello y casi llegando a sus hombros.Y 10 corazones dorados,uno en cada dedo,como si fueran anillos.

Habilidad:controlar el co2 en los objetos

Estadísticas:

Poder destructivo: **B**

Precisión: **B**

Velocidad: **C**

Rango: **D** (su habilidad funciona hasta a 10 metros)

Durabilidad: **A**

Potencial de desarrollo: **D** ].

[Bueno,eso fue enten si quieren que lo siga o si quieren que lo deje o si tienen algún consejo que quieran decirme o lo que quieran comentar(si es posible sin insultos)].


End file.
